The present invention relates to a fuel injection system electronically controlled for an internal combustion engine, or more in particular to a method for controlling the amount of fuel injection at the time of acceleration.
Various types of engine control systems have so far been suggested which are capable of supplying fuel properly in accordance with the operating conditions including acceleration and deceleration. The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,107, for example, discloses an electronic fuel injection system which generates primary fuel control pulses in synchronism with the crankshaft rotation. The width of these control pulses is adjusted according to the indications of the various engine transducers and determines the amount of fuel to be injected. The system also includes an air flow rate transducer whose output signal is monitored by a comparator. When the air flow rate signal undergoes very rapid changes, the comparator triggers a secondary pulse generator which supplies additional fuel injection control pulses to admit more fuel. The width of this secondary pulse is constant, and the occurrence thereof is temporarily independent of the primary pulses.